


In The Palm Of Her Hand

by Otonymous



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animal Familiars, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Genya meets someone who loves dogs as much as he does.





	In The Palm Of Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was written for @otomediary on Tumblr and is based on Nairil, her OC, and her canine familiar, Yukiko, both from her awesome ninja profile! Please enjoy some pet-related fluff!
> 
> Happy reading!

Splayed out on the steps of the dilapidated temple he called his home, a smile spreads across Genya’s face to see Nairil laughing aloud and pinned beneath Oboro and Yukiko, the two dogs playfully licking her face in a tranquil scene that should have been completely unbefitting of a shinobi.

Except that it felt perfectly natural, and the thought that a life beyond the reach of shadows was within his grasp — their grasp — scared him more than he cared to admit.

Genya remembers being struck by the warmth of her personality when she finally deemed it safe to reveal her true self, completely at odds with the cold, calculating ways that marked the Iga ninjas to which they both belonged. But then he chided his hypocrisy, noting the way his own lax attitude stuck out like a sore thumb among the strait-laced members of Fujibayashi village.

His heart warms to think that maybe they weren’t so different after all.

Oboro had been the first to find her on that fated day months ago, lying unconscious in the underbrush of a forest Genya was passing though on his way back from a mission. To be precise, Yukiko, Nairil’s canine familiar, had sought them out, desperately herding them to the side of her incapacitated companion. The poodle’s beautiful ebony coat was matted here and there with dried blood, injuries no doubt sustained by protecting her owner from foes both human and otherwise.

Sensing Nairil’s hesitation in revealing the circumstances that led to her current state, Genya refrained from asking questions as he carefully nursed her back to health, making use of his lighthearted attitude to slowly draw her out from her shell.

And while Oboro initially expressed misgivings about Genya taking in a complete stranger, let alone a runaway kunoichi, Nairil’s sunny smiles and preternatural ability to empathize and communicate with animals quickly won over Genya’s keeper.

In much the same way, she also laid claim to Genya’s heart.

For although he complained about Oboro’s incessant nagging, the dog who worked tirelessly to wake him every morning and ensure he completed his missions on time was like family to him: a sibling who didn’t reject him…a mother in place of the one he lost. So when it came to judging someone’s character, he placed complete faith in the dog who only ever had his best interests in mind.

But perhaps more than that, the sunlight that filled his chest whenever he saw the corners of Nairil’s eyes crinkle with every easy smile told him the truth of how he felt. And if that failed, there was always the embarrassing twinge of jealousy that nipped at his heels whenever he felt the dogs were getting more than their fair share of attention. Not that he would ever admit it.

“Don’t cha think it’s high time I get a turn on your lap? A fella’s only got so much patience, y’know.”

Genya drawls as he saunters over to the trio, chest peeking through the front of his loosely draped kimono as he unceremoniously plops himself onto the grass, nestling his head on Nairil’s thighs as she makes to sit up. Annoyed at being displaced, the dogs let loose a few barks before settling next to the couple, the very picture of a happy family.

“Fair’s fair, girls. The pair of you’ve already monopolized Nairil for the entire morning.”

Genya smirks, closing his eyes at the feeling of her hand combing gently through his disheveled hair. There, under the comforting warmth of the afternoon sun, he wonders what karma brought Nairil to his door and enticed her to stay. But just as he starts to melt into the tranquility of her touch, the heat of her breath by his ear sets his heart racing again:

“Gen, we were just training. Could it be…that you’re jealous again?”

At Nairil’s teasing question, Oboro gives a conspiratorial bark, tail wagging in mirth while Yukiko tilts her head to peer curiously into Genya’s reddened face.

“Jealous? Of these two mutts? Babe, gimme a break!”

All the same, he turns to bury his face into her lap, the sound of her endearing laughter shaking the foundations of his heart even as she holds it firmly in the palm of her hand.


End file.
